Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a reusable rechargeable battery.
Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
In the case of rechargeable batteries equipped in vehicles, there is not as much space limitation in contrast to those equipped in small electronic devices. Accordingly, when heat is generated inside a rechargeable battery, a vent hole including a corresponding portion to be ruptured at a predetermined pressure can be formed at one side of the rechargeable battery.
However, as a rechargeable battery equipped in small electronic devices becomes smaller, it may be difficult to form such a vent hole. Therefore, when the heat is generated inside the rechargeable battery, the rechargeable battery may ignite and an internal pressure thereof may continuously increase and then it may explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.